


Just Another Moment

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Genji Shimada [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Reader comforts Genji on the anniversary of his "death".





	

You had become accustomed to waking up and finding Genji in your room. While your relationship was still new, you’d been working together long enough for you to know about his past with his brother, and he even trusted you enough to take off his mask. But normally when you began to wake he would quickly dart out your open window, thinking you hadn’t noticed his presence. And always, there would be a small flower on the pillow beside you. This time, however, as your eyelids slowly opened to the early morning light, you found his back to you.

Genji peered out the window, his hands balled in light fists, his shoulders pulled back as if ready for a fight. You shifted, making a small noise as you yawned but he still didn’t run. 

“Genji,” you said, “what’s wrong?”

Genji’s head twitched, turning towards you. While he was normally quiet, it felt different this time. You quickly sat up, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and standing. You wanted to reach out to him, and your hand hovered between you both a moment before touching his shoulder. For a moment his shoulders relaxed beneath your touch. “Genji.”

“How do you know something is wrong?” he asked.

“Well for starters you didn’t jump out my window like you always do,” you told him.

His feet were silent as they shifted against the carpet. Facing you his head tilted. “I…”

“I know you only do it to bring me flowers,” you said, eyes staying on him. You let your hand drift down his arm until you entwined you found his fist, forcing his fingers to open and embrace yours. He gave you a small squeeze. “Come on, sit with me.”

You had to pull him onto the bed. He hesitated before sitting, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. Keeping his hand in yours, you placed your free hand over his knuckles, waiting patiently for him to say something.

“Nothing is wrong,” he lied.

You pursed your lips. “Something is bothering you.”

He shook his head. “You could not possibly know that.”

You let out a huff. “I know you better than you apparently think I do.”

Genji’s free hand lifted to cup your cheek. “How do you know me so well, when you cannot even see my face?”

Pressing your cheek into his palm you gave a small sigh. “Your hands were in fists, and your shoulders were tense--your movements were stiff. That’s not like you, Genji.”

Pulling his hand back you missed the contact. You were about to reach out and take his free hand in yours when he pulled off his mask, revealing his face. Dark eyes stared at you, and his scarred lips were downturned. You studied him, the way his brow was not arched or cocked in an attempt to flirt with you, and how he tried to avoid your eyes by casting his downwards. “Today,” he said, “is the day I lost my brother.”

It took you a moment to realize what he meant. Today is the day Hanzo nearly killed him--the day that each brother had regretted for so long. You took your time thinking of what to say, knowing that Genji had already forgiven Hanzo thanks to his time with Zenyatta.

“You’re worried about him,” you stated finally. You didn’t know what else to say. There was nothing in your life that could compare to the situation they were in, and no matter the fact that Genji had forgiven Hanzo, Hanzo had not forgiven himself. You bit your lip, wishing you could take away both of their pain. As much as you wanted to help, this was beyond you.

You reached your hand forward, stroking a thumb along his jawline. 

“Perhaps,” you began, “we should go see Zenyatta and meditate.”

Genji nodded, pressing a hand over yours. “Can we stay a moment?”

“Of course.”

You didn’t expect Genji to pull you closer, wrapping his arms around your waist and ensuring you didn’t get away. You lifted your arms around his neck, letting him bury his face against your shoulder. 

As much as you wanted to say something to help him, you knew that sometimes there were no words that could be said. So you stayed with Genji, listening to the steady sound of his breathing, and hoped that it would be enough.


End file.
